


The Kinney Collection - Haiku by Justin Taylor

by Frayach



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: First Love, Graduation, High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every senior must complete a final English paper - non-fiction, fiction or poetry - before they graduate.  This is Justin's.  No doubt his teacher's head popped off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kinney Collection - Haiku by Justin Taylor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceanreign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanreign/gifts).



> This started out as just a bit of fun - and, as always, turned into much more. For K.G. with love.

Puddles on the street  
A stranger in a strange land  
But then I see _him_

Nervous stammering  
A mouth full of jumbled words  
His tongue shuts them up

Bare skin against skin  
Cool and slick, his hot hard cock  
Blue sheets call our names

Legs on his shoulders  
There is no way this won’t hurt  
His calm voice: ‘relax’

His face above me  
Beatific with urgency  
I forget the pain

I come in his mouth  
He swallows around his moan  
Savoring the taste

I don’t want to sleep  
I don’t want this night to end  
Morning comes too soon

I’m in his shower  
He washes me with his soap  
Is this what love is?

His hands on my hips  
Slippery with eagerness  
One thrust and he’s in

He takes me to school  
When can I see him again?  
Only in my dreams

His name is Brian  
I write it a hundred times  
B. R. I. A. N.

My heart is gouged out  
Hazel eyes gone dark and cold  
I was just a fuck

All paths lead to him  
Through canyons of loud music  
He meets me halfway

The two men vanish  
He waves them away like smoke  
I’m the one he wants

On my hands and knees  
He threads his fingers through mine  
I writhe beneath him

Dad’s car is damaged  
Brian has a concussion  
No one hears me scream

I stay at the loft  
But his home is not mine  
Where do I belong?

Brooding and moody  
Who will he be today?  
I hate not knowing

I make him dinner  
He chews slowly then smiles  
Good jambalaya!

I want to go home  
Did I set the alarm right?  
Obviously not

New York City throbs  
Loud sounds sweet tastes sharp scents  
Too scared to go out

I answer the door  
He’s had to hunt me down  
I’ve become his prey

Michael isn’t pleased  
Now I have his bedroom too!  
Hey Mikey! Get a life!

Busing tables sucks  
Dirty glasses and smeared plates  
He’s laughing. Asshole.

Empty Beam bottle  
Not ‘face of God’ this morning  
Better make coffee!

Cold ice cream kisses  
‘Come on, lick it off the spoon’  
Sweetness on my tongue

Picks me up at school  
Where are we going this time?  
Sex in the backseat

His tie has a spot  
It does not come off when wiped  
Must throw it away!

No carbs after seven  
Unless you get the munchies  
Yum! Yum! Doritos!

No more flavored lube  
Not even ripe strawberry  
‘Dick should taste like dick!’

He listens to cassettes  
When was he born – the seventies?  
Ow! My nipple ring!

Pepsi in his fridge  
Soda makes him feel bloated  
He bought it for me

He calls Debbie’s house  
‘The Big Bad is on the phone!’  
I charge down the stairs

Mocking Ted is fun  
Cock-teasing Mikey is fun  
Let’s go to Woody’s!

Everyone wants him  
He basks in the attention  
Eyes caress his face

‘Hey, it’s only three!  
You assholes can’t go home yet!  
Night has just begun!’

Sometime he stays in  
Watching black and white movies  
They’re really boring

Smoked last cigarette  
Drank the last of the whiskey  
‘What the fucking fuck?’

Punches the Jeep’s horn  
Too much coffee this morning  
Everyone is slow

I’m a ‘little shit’  
But he fucks me anyway  
It doesn’t make sense

Rolls his eyes at Mel  
When she calls him an asshole  
Linz smiles fondly

Where is my left shoe?  
How did it get over there?  
Laughs an evil laugh

Wants snack before gym  
Out of goddamn protein bars  
Slams cabinet door shut

Says I give great head  
Says I have a perfect ass  
Yay! Compliments!

Sometimes picks his nose  
Holy shit, he’s actually human!  
Maybe he farts, too!

Kisses Gus hello  
When the Munchers come over  
He’s a good father

New Gucci loafers  
New Prada glasses  
He is _so_ damn gay

Mikey does a bump  
Invites his ‘best friend’ to dance  
Tries to hump his leg

The diner is packed  
We have to wait for a booth  
Pissed at the whole world

The phone is ringing  
Someone’s banging on the door  
Fuck off, everyone!

Boxes! Ribbons! Bows!  
Snow settles on evergreens  
Catch him looking sad

The alarm is loud  
Is it morning already?  
Shower fucking helps

Michael is so lame  
Such a little puppy-dog  
Is that how I seem?

Apply to out-of-state schools  
So many places to go  
But I can’t leave him

Moves Mikey’s cue ball  
Draws dicks in condensation  
Just a big child

He gives me a key!  
But it’s only for his loft  
His heart is still locked

Wheezes in the night  
Always too hot – kicks off sheets  
Grunts and snorts – how cute!

Fucks an employee  
Then gets suspended without pay  
Threaten jerk with jail

Best birthday ever!  
Pounded into the mattress  
Now my asshole hurts

Daphne’s hooked too  
‘Oh my God, he’s to die for!’  
See, I told you so

Surfs for porn all night  
Needs help for sex addiction  
Probably A.A. too

Guys in the backroom  
I want to kill all of them  
Why aren’t I enough?

Dozens of hot men  
I wish his dick would fall off  
Wow, listen to me!

King of Babylon  
His expression is priceless  
Look who’s jealous now

Kwayzy lesbians!  
He’s toying with Mel tonight  
Takes bait every time

Ted is downtrodden  
‘Get a damn life, Theodore!’  
Sometimes he’s not nice

Broken childhood  
I want to kill his parents!  
Scars riddle his heart

So many drawings!  
Charcoal and paper won’t do  
Nor clay, paint or film

He was so horny  
Fucked me at Woody’s tonight  
The queue was pissed off

My mom is worried  
‘Justin, he’s too old for you!’  
‘Only in years, mom.’

Wins big-ass account  
Swaggers worse than ever  
Buys everyone drinks

His father is sick  
Lungs full of stale bitter smoke  
Fucker deserves it

Cold grave in the ground  
But it’s warm in his big bed  
I wish he would cry

The days are too long  
The nights are always too short  
Why is love so hard?

Hash browns are soggy,  
Customers cranky, but who cares?  
Guess who just walked in

Senators and kings  
He says they’re all the same  
Never stop fighting

He can protect me  
If anything bad happens  
But I know it won’t

I’m like Superman  
When I have him by my side  
I’m invincible

Bare skin on blue sheets  
Long legs, arched back, sweat-damp hair  
I wish he was mine

He’s leaving Pittsburgh  
He’ll forget everyone here  
Except for his son

New York City sucks!  
Why can’t he be happy here?  
I don’t want him to leave

Yay! The job falls through!  
He’s embarrassed to tell us  
His pride is fragile

He has a tantrum  
Thirty is a death sentence  
We all roll our eyes

I will graduate  
Memories of blood and tears  
Will vanish like dew

Proms are for lovers  
I want to take my boyfriend  
Fuck all those straight kids!

Two men together  
Kissing dancing and laughing  
Why is he so scared?

Imagine their faces!  
We’d show them what love is!  
They’d never forget!

It’s only a dream  
He would never come with me  
He’s ‘not romantic’

Tonight I’ll take Daphe  
She’ll wear a dress, me a suit  
We’ll have fun I guess

Brian, surprise me!  
Please! Let me know how you feel!  
It’ll be okay

I can promise you  
It’ll be the best night of our whole lives  
I’ll be in your arms

We will dance all night  
There’s nothing at all to fear  
Then it’ll be just us

Just us and the stars  
Their pale gaze on our hearts  
Like God’s approval


End file.
